Fractured Contact
by ErmengardeSecret
Summary: With an unbelievable wealth of resources at his fingertips L still choses to employ his technology this way: Light Yagami sitting at his computer staring at the hacked client window and the abrupt proposition. 'L: Cyber with me.'


A/N: This little story has been sitting on my computer for quite a while. Like my other one-shot 'Light Likes Cock' in this ficcy I've been trying a more pornographic tact but with a twist and as much in-character-ness (?) as I can.

Please do REVIEW!!! And for those of you waiting on my bigger projects please be patient! It's better that it takes forever than I rush some rubbaish out y'know! But the point is: Review plez!!

* * *

**Fractured Contact**

Light sat in the dark of his bedroom, amongst the well-ordered articles of his solitary youth, his back straight against his chair. His fingers were rested delicately upon the polished wood of his desk while he stared at the pure and alien words upon his butchered computer screen.

The white client window, which had popped up without violation, had swallowed his entire screen to rest there before forming an abrupt little sentence in plain black text. No announcement, no introduction, apart from that simple little letter of course, all that served as an avatar, a personifying signal, separated only by two little dots from the shocking little words that followed it.

L: Cyber with me.

Light stared in disbelief and shock as he read those words, etched into his own private screen in an illicit invasion. Under no circumstances would he have expected L to have ever actually hack into his computer, let alone to have done so simply in order to proposition him in such a manner. Was this some sort of joke? So obscene, so ridiculous. He shifted forward in his seat and typed back. The make-shift chat window functioned perfectly and Light saw his simple words bellow the main window before he pressed enter and submitted them.

Light: You cannot be serious.

It seemed that the inclusion of his name was also automatic, pre-programmed. L's response soon followed.

L: I am not always serious Light but I am _sincere_. Cyber with me.

Light: Is that what you usually do?

L: Not usually with the prime suspects in my investigations, no, but in regards to that issue I am prepared to make an exception. If you're asking me if Cyber sex is a practice I regularly indulge in then yes.

Well, Light could hardly consider that anything other than candid. He tilted his head softly and drew his bottom lip in slightly while he typed, another probing question.

Light: With other men?

L: Well I can only assume they are men, as it is across the internet and of course such communications are largely anonymous but yes, with men.

Light's soft brown eyes ran over these words.

Light: So you are homosexual.

L: Yes, Light. I am a homosexual.

Light's eyebrows lowered and his eyes flickered, a stern half eye-roll.

Light: I am not.

L: You do not have to commit yourself to that category Light, what about bisexual or even bi-curious? I've had cyber sex with bi-curious young men. It does not even involve actual physical touching so there's no need to get insecure about it.

Light hardly felt compelled to engage in a debate of this type. Still his eyes were soft, his mind still and quiet. Curiosity, that let his fingers sweep across the keys.

Light: Why do you enjoy Cyber sex? I don't see the appeal.

L: Cyber sex is easy and convenient. I prefer to carry out all communications across the internet, there is no difference when it comes to my sexuality. I do it fairy often when I have opportunity, but when I am working on a case I do not usually engage in such a distraction.

Light: Well if you're looking for easy satisfaction why don't you just use the internet for pornography?

L: Firstly I do not particularly care for pornography, assuming of course you are referring to the definitive type of pornography; that of a visual nature i.e. videos and pictures. It usually borders on grotesque and it is never of any reasonable quality. Erotic fiction can be quite good and sometimes I enjoy that but generally I like Cyber sex best because it is not simply auto-eroticism, it is interactive and is carried out between two people. It is, in my opinion, an immaculate form of sexual intercourse, one which I can indulge in freely without any issues whatsoever.

Light's furrowed his brow and he let out a low breath as he read L's clear and unguarded words. The man's cavalier style of communication was consistent, however Light had never expected to see L talk openly and succinctly on such a matter as this. He ran his eyes over the text a few moments further before replying.

Light: That sounds quite…how should I put it? Unnatural? To favour fake interaction over actual physical contact with another human being.

L: I never actually said I would consider it preferable to actual intercourse but I do indulge in it instead of intercourse because it is better suited to my lifestyle and disposition. Perhaps it is a little cold and distant but you know me well Light, I'm prepared to admit that I enjoy solitude. I am as human as you Light, or as anyone, I simply live my own way.

Light: Do you ever have actual sexual intercourse?

L: No Light. I am a virgin.

Light: I see.

There was little else to be said to such an admission.

L: What about you, are you still a virgin?

Light felt the first small twinge of real discomfort at this first direct question although he had anticipated that L would surely progress to this eventually. He considered his words carefully before replying.

Light: I'm still a virgin, but I have had girlfriends, I have had physical relationships.

L: Do you think that makes you better than me?

L seemed to have caught and hooked upon Light's defensive comments, Light raised his eyebrows again as he typed.

Light: That's a shocking thing to suggest, L.

L: Please, Light, it was implicit in your statement. Do you think that having relationships makes you better than me? More human? More mature? More masculine?

Light was surprised at the sudden intensity, how the man was meeting his simple response. He felt slightly shamed by the detective's pride. He would have liked to take back his sarcasm.

Light: No.

L: Just because this is across the Internet does not mean I cannot tell when you are being condescending.

But Light was beginning to tire of this tract; impatience drew him back to the familiar lines of the conversation.

Light: I apologise. However you are being quite defensive, does the fact that you know me in the real world make you insecure?

L: Yes, a little, but not so much that I am uncomfortable in pursuing this.

Light had been curious and now this reply only made him more so. He was intrigued by the detectives approach.

Light: Do you masturbate while doing cyber? Would you masturbate while talking to me?

Light felt chilled typing those words, it was a chief concern though, to his neat and clean, organised mind. He was driven to ask although a part of him was still uncertain whether he wished to know the answer.

L: Yes I masturbate sometimes while engaging in cyber sex. If you would indulge me I might masturbate while we talk.

Light could only let the shock run through him at such a response, feeling his cheeks flush and tightening his teeth again.

Light: Where are you? Not in the main room?

L: Of course not, is that a notion that really disgusts you? I can understand that, I could never masturbate in a public place even if it was empty. This is my suite Light, I do have my own room. I am alone. Aren't you in your bedroom, alone?

Light: Of course.

Light's eyelashes fluttered over his eyes as he typed this and his posture relaxed a little. His young smooth features were illuminated flatteringly by the light of the computer screen, though L was not there to witness such a thing. Light could still feel his own youth which was captured physically in the low light. He felt young, he felt alone. The privacy was very poignant.

L: Do you see how private this is? It is why I enjoy Cyber sex so much, it is entirely private, being alone in your own space, but communicating with another also far away and in private.

Light: It is not that I do not understand the appeal on that level L, it does remove all physical issues. Shame for instance is not an issue.

Light entered this reply with his mind fixed upon itself in an uncompromising self-analysis and an emotional, flushed reflection.

L: Is that Light-kun's way of telling me I'm being shameless?

Light: No, though you make a striking point.

L: I do not believe you truly find this conversation shocking or disgusting, Light, I would not talk to you in this manner to upset and offend.

Light: It is a little shocking, but I am not disgusted or disturbed by it. Cyber sex is a different matter, though, this is just a conversation. Even if we are discussing sex.

Light felt the distinctions were very clear.

L: would you find it difficult to talk explicitly? To 'talk dirty' as they call it.

Light: That would not be something that appeals to me, no, that is all Cyber sex is and I find that quite appalling.

L: I do not care for the obscene so much myself Light, that is why I do not care for pornography, cyber sex depends on the two individuals involved, as does actual intercourse. It is explicit though, is that what you would have issue with? Saying things across the internet that you would never say in actual conversation? I have never even heard you swear Light so would explicit words be hard for you?

Light could taste the tang in L's words, the sardonic provocation. It was there and present once more. L was mocking him now, the two men testing one another's pride.

Light: It's not that I am incapable L, but I do not see the appeal. You say you dislike the obscene and grotesque so how can you enjoy 'talking dirty.'

L: The diversity of language is all about conveying tone and matter, explicit language is necessary in cyber sex to replace the hard physical contact. Strong language is required sometimes and no mild or sweeter terms can really express the true nature of what is being described. Besides Light, I do like more complex compositions when engaging cyber sex, I seek out more intelligent and refined partners.

Light: Is that why you would like to do it with me?

L: Yes, you are intelligent and eloquent; I believe it would be good.

Light: Better than actual sex?

L: There are certain advantages as I have already mentioned. I am of the opinion that the mind is better than the body.

Light felt warm, flushed and affected by L's more expressive words. There were such implications to L's simple statements

Light: Would you want to have actual sex with me?

L: You are my prime suspect, Light, I could never do that. It would be immoral. I would never proposition you inappropriately.

Light: You do not consider this inappropriate? Or immoral?

L: No. This is appropriate. This is acceptable.

Light: Interesting.

L: Perhaps it presses against the boundaries but I believe this is acceptable.

Light: I see.

L: Will you cyber with me?

Light let out a breath, something halfway between a sigh and a gasp, part exasperation, part simple emotional exertion. Light felt at a loss for a response here. He narrowed his eyes and proceeded tentatively.

Light: You are…as you say, 'sincere?'

L: Yes Light, this is not an elaborate joke. I am not that kind of person.

Light: Then…perhaps…

Light felt himself hot and awkward as he gave an uncertain consent, approval onwards with these strange proceedings.

L: Thank you. It will be pleasant Light. I promise.

Light: ….I don't exactly know the protocol…how do you usually do it?

L: It is usually a little like role-play, just describing what you would do. So you can talk about what you want, describe it. You could also touch yourself, describe it, what you're doing, how it feels. There are many options, it's usually quite free-flow. We can ease into it though; just talk about intimate things, questions perhaps?

Light: Like 'what type of underwear are you wearing'?

L: That's quite the classic opener but you should ask what you're interested in. I imagine you're not really interested in what type of underwear I'm wearing.

Light: You can tell me anyway though if you like, boxers or briefs?

L: Boxers, just plain white ones, you wear tight black underwear, semi-boxers. Shall we move on?

Light: How do you know what type of underwear I wear?

L: The cameras Light, I told you that I had your house under observation; you were captured in your underwear at certain points.

Light felt that he would rather such a comment were not thrown in here, in amongst this strange intimate communication.

Light: I see.

L: Sorry does that make you uncomfortable? I shouldn't have mentioned it. I can assure you that my approach and conduct during that operation was purely and absolutely professional.

Light: Well I'll try and believe that.

L: So?

Light let out a slight groan, frustrated, leaning forward to press his palm against his forehead and rub against his eye in an stressed motion. He had never felt more awkward in his life, so poorly composed and so open to scrutiny. He wondered at the fact that he had pursued this, and yet how could he possibly have cut short a conversation with L? Let alone one so full of intimate detail and pure communication, his curiosity throbbed in his brain and drove him on. Not a sexual cause, just an intellectual hunger which was irrepressible.

To simply cut L off and close this conversation, to turn off the computer and walk away, it was something unthinkable, something Light felt completely and utterly incapable of doing. He needed to run through this pursuit. There was no other option.

Light…will you find it exciting for me to ask you intimate things?

L: If you are uncertain what to ask then I could begin.

Light: Yes, what would you like to know?

L: Can you remember the first time you masturbated?

Light felt another uncomfortable pang at this line of questioning and ran his thumbnail over his palm in agitation.

Light: Yes.

L: How old were you?

Light: I'm not sure…probably about twelve.

L: Tell me about it.

A strong flush of exasperation and discomfort took Light over at this request and he shifted unhappily as he typed an evasive response.

Light: I don't know what to say about it…I was young you know what it's like.

L: Description Light, how you felt about it, what you thought about, all the shock and ecstasy the first time you came.

Light: I don't know. Tell me about yourself then, tell me about your first time.

L: You mustn't be embarrassed Light.

Light could not help but think, even this far in, that it was a little rich for a megalomaniac detective to hack into his prime suspects computer, demand cyber sex and criticize _him_ for being embarrassed.

Light: I'd prefer it if you told me, at least first.

L: Okay. I was younger than you, eleven, and not that far into eleven either, I can remember exactly because of where I was living at that time in my life.

L: I'd touched myself before, but only a little, not like that, all the way through. I was just starting to get erections, to feel sexual tension, that young need…so I'd touched before but only a little. I wasn't sexually ignorant but I didn't really understand about masturbation, hadn't really been given much information. But I felt that need and I stroked myself and it felt so good, so right so I kept going and I came for the first time and I cried out, quite loud, I was involved in it. It just felt so good, better than I ever could have imagined. I felt strange afterwards but still filled with calmed pleasure from my climax.

Light's eyes followed each quick line of conversation as L replied, a soft shudder running through him as he read. L's account was so pure, so simple and intimate.

Light: How loud did you cry out? Did no one hear you?

L: Quite loud. No one heard, I was quite alone.

Light: In your room?

L: Yes, in my bed.

Light felt strangely impressed by L's openness. The man was always direct but this was something quite different; L was actually confiding in him and betraying the secrecy that so defined the detective. More importantly Light felt a fascination budding within him; he had never really spoken with any of this male peers about sexual activity although he knew it was the standard. Even if he had it would never be a conversation like this. He desired to hear more, L's secret and intimate experiences.

Light: What did you think about?

L: I am gay Light, I've always liked men. I was already aware of this, I'd seen boys and men I found attractive. There were a couple of men in particular that I'd actually met and really admired. I liked tight fitted suits, cologne, soft, neat hair.

L: A young man I'd met recently in particular was in my mind that night. I was always an intelligent child so people would speak to me and interact with me like I was an adult, with respect. He shook my hand when he introduced himself to me and made eye-contact and it felt…nice. He was very handsome and talked to me quite a while. He was the kind of man I wanted, it wasn't him in particular that I imagined that night, but someone like him with other features I desired.

L: I imagined him kissing me, proper adult kisses, I am quite happy with oral stimulation, French kissing appeals to me greatly. I liked the idea of another man's lips on mine, tongue winding against mine. I imagined him touching me, over my body, all over and then down where I myself was touching, stroking. I took off all my clothes to make the fantasy more real, and lay naked imagining being touched while I masturbated.

L: I imagined him naked, beautiful, toned and muscular but slender, the kind of body that would fit under those tailored suits. And I imagined him right against me, muscular thighs either side of my hips. I didn't think about penetration…but I thought about him…sort of gently fucking me. And it felt so good. And I came to that, I felt myself explode, then just lay there…feeling it pass.

Light blinked, his lips parted slightly as L came to the end of his relation, so very emotional and real. His face was flushed a deep red now and he could feel his heart pounding.

Light: Jesus L…

Light: I didn't feel good about my first time, I felt really dirty and ashamed. I know it's normal to feel ashamed, most people feel a certain amount of shame and embarrassment about it. I know you're supposed to just let that go and accept it but it's not that simple when you're a kid, doing that kind of thing for the first time. I was terrified about it, I tried to stifle all my noises, the breathing and everything. I was so worried about my parents hearing me.

It came out like a compulsion, he couldn't contain it; like a secret he had kept for so long and so guardedly and had never believed he would ever divulge. Now he felt the need to confide desperately.

L: I can understand that Light, I suppose I had a luxury there in the space I was given. That was never a concern for me.

Light: I knew all about masturbation and I knew boys did it but I had set ideas in my mind then about the kind of people who did it and I didn't want to be like that. I thought it was disgusting. I did it though because…I just wanted to, so much, it felt like I needed it. When I got older I did realise that really everyone does do it and I felt more natural about it, more relaxed. In fact when I got to about fifteen I guess…I was quite the average guy in my attitude to masturbation.

L: By that I take your meaning to be that you did it a lot.

Light: Yes.

Light felt himself smile a little, L's words strangely rounding back to natural boyish banter.

L: What did you think about?

Light: My first time?

L: Yes.

Light: At that time girls my age interacted with boys with giggles and silly games, I didn't particularly like them. I've always been quite popular though and there were some elements of that which I liked. There's something very appealing about being wanted, obviously

Light: I like whimpering, that's the base of my fantasy, the vision of a girl, naked and lain out before me, hot flushed and whimpering, I find that very arousing. That was the sort of thing I thought about at that age, I imagined her moaning and whimpering as I kissed her, ran my mouth all over her body. It's the sounds that I like best I think.

L: I see.

L's response to that admission was distinctly underwelming.

Light: Can you…understand that?

L: Of course, I think that the signs of arousal are sexy too, the heavy breathing and the blushing, they are very sexy features.

Light: On women?

L: They are features best suited to women I think. I can understand the attraction; it doesn't matter if it is not my own preference.

Light took a deep breath for a moment before typing his next sentence. It did not come out easily.

Light: I do actually quite like men though….I have thought about men sometimes.

L: I'm glad to hear that, Light.

Light: I've never told anyone that before though.

L: I appreciate your openness. I am glad that you are choosing to confide in me.

Light: Well yes, it seems only fair though considering how you've been with me. It's also appropriate too, isn't it?

L: Yes.

L: What do you like to think about, with men?

Light felt less uncomfortable than before, an unusual exhilaration in pleasure taking place in the act of confiding.

Light: well…I quite liked athletic young boys, pretty ones. I've always been popular in all terms of the word and I know that some boys admired me, particularly when I used to be part of teams and I was the star of the group. In my fantasy I am alone in the locker room after a game and there's one boy with me and bring him over to me and just push him down between my legs and he takes me in his mouth and sucks me. And it feels good, and he wants to pleasure me, and I just feel so…free. Sometimes I've imagined that we're not alone, there are other boys, sometimes almost all of the rest of the team but they just talk and laugh like there's nothing unusual going on. It's not that they don't see me, they're completely aware of me and my lover against the wall but they're not concerned by it at all…

L: Do you like oral sex then, Light?

Light: Yes, in fantasies, but I've never had it done to me. Do you like to give it?

L: I've never done it but I quite like the idea of it, it is not unpleasant to me at any rate.

Light: It's quite hard for me to confide in you like this. I've never told anyone these things before.

Light bowed his head as he typed, aware of his vulnerability.

L: I want you to be comfortable Light, that's why I've been so open with you myself. You don't need to feel hesitant.

Light: I worry a little though that you're going to use this against me as part of your Kira profile.

L: No, that would be ridiculous. Kira isn't a sexually motivated killer, he is motivated by ideology so it wouldn't matter whatever your sexual fantasies were Light. The only thing I could read into them is your personality which I have already commented on as being aligned with my Kira profile. In any case it would make no difference, I promise you that.

Light: Thank you.

L: Besides Light, fantasies are fantasies, even the most innocent people can have violent or extreme fantasies it will not incriminate you whatever you tell me.

Light: Good.

L: So tell me Light, how big are you?

That twist in the conversation was pretty abrupt.

Light: Is this a classic opener as well? In gay cyber?

L: Perhaps

Light: Don't you know already, from the cameras? Don't tell me you looked away because I know you wouldn't do something like that. You never look away.

L: Maybe I'd like you to tell me.

Light: I don't know, I've never actually measured it.

L: Then describe it?

Light felt like he was being cornered.

Light: Once again…you must know. And I'd rather not.

L: Light, please describe it for me.

Light: I'd rather not.

L: What do you refer to it as? You must have a slang favourite.

Light: Not really, it's never come up in conversation.

Light was now backing away from the conversation and L was clearly becoming impatient with his reserve.

L: Really Light? I find that strange for a teenage boy.

L: Please describe your cock for me Light.

L: Is that not polite enough? I said 'please.'

Light: Are you mocking me?

L: No. Perhaps I am trying to provoke you, just a little, but please, engage in this with me.

Light: I don't know what to say. I'm sorry.

L: Well, are you hard?

Light absently let his hand drop down to rest in his lap, down where his warmth and firmness was discernable through his tight fitted trousers.

Light: I am…comfortable.

L: Comfortable?

Light: Yes…I'm warm and fairly firm but not erect.

L: That's nice. That's sweet.

Light: What about you?

L: Mmm, I'm quite hard, a semi.

Once again Light was feeling possessed with that flushed fascination – to think of L on the other side of this connection in such a position was unbelievable.

Light: Are you…touching yourself?

L: I'm not masturbating Light. I am lightly holding myself.

Light: Are you touching yourself underneath your clothes or have you pulled down your jeans and underwear?

L: I have my flies open and I've slipped my underwear just down over my hips.

Light: It's strange to think about you doing that kind of thing.

L: Really? It doesn't disgust you does it?

Light: No, it's just strange. Unexpected.

No, it did not disgust Light, not at all.

L: Imagine we're in a café, the one we went to after we played tennis, in the same booth. Just sitting across from each other as we did before and then, softly I slip my hand across and rest it upon your knee. How does that feel? How does that make you feel?

Light: I'm a little…startled. I wouldn't show it much, except in my eyes. You'd be staring at me so I'd expect you would see it. A slight widening perhaps. But I would hide it quickly. I keep myself calm and…I don't stop you. I don't even comment. The contact is invisible underneath the table. I'm shocked and my heart is thudding. I don't comment though, I don't react and I don't stop you.

L: Do you like it?

Light: I don't know; it's so strange. It's like an alien touch. Literally, just like an alien being has reached out and touched me and I feel a cold shudder inside at the contact. I don't want to push it away; I'm not going to reject it.

L: Then I'm sliding my hand up gently. I'm stroking your thigh, gently, my hand wrapped right around. Has anyone ever done anything like that to you Light?

Light: No, girls I've dated wouldn't presume to touch me like that. No one has ever done anything like this too me before. It's so invasive.

L: I'm continuing Light. Do you want me to continue?

Light: Yes…I'm becoming aroused.

L: I'm pressing my hand hard against your leg and going further up until I'm right at the top of your thighs, my fingers just brushing against the curve of your flies.

Light: I'm flushed now, it's not so noticeable for any casual observer, but I know you'll see it. You always stare right into my eyes. I'm sitting straight and upright but my leg is trembling ever so slightly. I want you to continue.

L: You'll see me smile then, very pleased to see the subtle signs of discomfort upon your face and the vibrations in your thigh. I slowly slip my hand right up in-between your legs and cup you tightly.

Light: I'm hard. And I gasp a little in surprise at the feel of your fingers. I can't believe you're doing this, that your hand is there touching me but I want it. I want it.

L: You're very beautiful Light, really.

Light: I would never expect you to think so, you judge me with different eyes.

L: I judge you more but I still find you beautiful. I want to see you as no one else has; I want to see your chest heaving, your lips quivering and your body shuddering in pleasure.

Light: Yes. Unbutton me slowly.

L: I'm gently slipping my hand between the material and pulling down the zip. Then I press my hand forward and touch you though that thin underwear.

Light: I can feel the warmth of your hand cupping me, I'm hot and hard and I want it, I want you. My eyes waver a little, flickering away at the initial touch but then I look back straight into yours. Is that what you want?

L: Yes, I want you looking at me.

Light: Take me out.

L: I slip my fingers underneath the last barrier and bring your warm dick into the open, wrapping my fingers around the entirety of your length. I give you a leisurely stroke as I begin working you.

Light closed his eyes for a moment, his right hand trembling against the keyboard keys. His left hand had burrowed down to explore himself hotly, grasping his member as L described. His whole body felt ridiculously hot as he licked his lips and tried to keep his breathing regular as it started to accelerate in heady gasps.

Light: I want you to really take me, firmly and fast. I'm throbbing and desperate.

L: I move myself over slightly, closer, pressing my knees against yours as, unseen, I start to stroke you more surely, my grip is tight and I run my hand from base to tip, massaging that raw sensitive skin.

Light: Oh God yes.

L: You're a grown man Light and I know exactly what your body needs, I know exactly what you want.

Light: Peel back my skin and rub my tip, just gently, please.

L: Yes, are you a little wet there?

Light: Yes, I can't help it, I'm moist against your fingers.

L: Good, that's so good, I'm loving the feeling of you in my hand. I'm teasing your tip and feeling the weight of your erection as I work you in strong, rough strokes.

Light: Yes, Pump me.

Light felt shameless, his face red and hot and he sat with his back slouched in his chair. He had wedged one leg underneath his desk with the other hooked up slightly as he stroked himself, his body shuddering and his pelvis moving slightly, hungrily into his own hand. He whimpered, a tiny sound escaping him despite himself, but one hand was still upon the keyboard tremulously typing.

L: I'm going hard and fast now, squeezing you and I move my hand up and down.

Light: My hand is trembling upon the table now. I'm trying so hard not to let my face betray me but I know I'm flushed and my breathing's grown heavy.

L: I rest my free hand upon the table, my fingers just lying close enough beside yours to touch as your fingers shake. No one can see my other hand under the table, furiously pumping your engorged cock.

Light: God L!

L: I'm staring into your eyes, tell me how it feels.

Light: I've never felt it like this before. It's shuddering up inside me from my pelvis, my whole hips consumed in this heat, pleasure throbbing and roaring through me. It just feels so good, L. I'm so tense and it's building with every second.

Light: L, God, L, I'm going to explode with it, you know it, I know it. L, I'm going to come, I'm going to come. I'm close now, so close. I'm I'm coming

Light's hand was shaking too much to continue typing now though he had endeavoured brilliantly, he was panting heavily and his body was really shaking. He really was so close, the blood and lust and cum so close to the edge. He bit his lip and kept his shuddering pupils upon the screen, hungry for L's words, his response.

No words came though, no reply in L's prompt style. Light wondered with a hot fresh flush whether L was too, incapacitated by his pleasure. Thinking about L, on the other end of this correspondence at climax, the composed man Light knew so well trembling as he pleasured himself pushed Light over that tremulous edge and he gave a little groan, his hips jutting out as he felt his hand grow wet with the sudden ejaculation.

Panting, he leant down to rest his head upon the desk while awkwardly cleaning himself underneath. His eyes did not leave the screen and eventually he typed cautiously.

Light: Are you still there?

The reply was a few moments but it came.

L: Yes. Sorry.

Light: Did you climax?

L: Yes.

Light: Me too.

Light heard himself laugh slightly. He felt insane.

L: Was it good?

Light: Yes, really good, thank you. How about you?

L: Yes, wonderful.

Light smiled, softly, something sentimental being somehow stimulated within him.

L: In the café I'd clean you up discretely with a napkin, you flushed and breathing heavily but sitting up stiffly as you maintain composure. No one would have noticed.

L: I would like to do this with you again Light. We worked very well together, there was such perfect integration of thought and action and feeling. It was quite sublime.

Light: Yes, yes I would like to do this again too.

L: I will confess there are concerns with this correspondence I do hold, it is probably not as a appropriate as I tried to maintain however I do think that this arrangement can remain acceptable, even given our general situation, provided we can keep it entirely separate from our real-life communications and contact.

L: Professional and personal if you will.

Light: Yes. That suits me.

L: Very well then, until next time Light.

L: x

With that Light computer screen went black and with a gentle whirring began to restore itself. Light could only sit staring at the dim screen, his skin still hot from the whole affair and his body spent.

* * *

A/N: I'm amused by the thought that really this fic is essentially just L and Light writing fanfiction about themselves. XD

Anywho I'm not sure just how well I've managed to keep this in-character so I'll have to have you guys be the judge of that! I might write some more cyber sessions in this strain if you likes this but probably not as it is much simpler as just a one-shot.

But please do review! Even if you've never reviewed before and it's a hassle, well now's a good time to start! And once you've started why not check out my other stories and review them, eh?

Much Love!


End file.
